Death Watch
by Miss Singing in the Rain
Summary: Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya are reunited. Their mission: Investigate and find Death Watch's base. But, when they find not only Death Watch, but an entire Seperatist conspiracy, they realize that it's not just their lives on their lives on the line.
1. Death Watch: Part 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Miss Singing in the Rain here! So, this is "Death Watch: Part 1." Again, reviews are appreciated, but please don't judge it too harshly. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any portion of it. Only Tanya. Please don't sue.  
><strong>

Death Watch: Part 1

"What's the mission, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, Snips," Anakin answered. "We'll find out soon enough." They stopped in front of the door to the war room and opened it. Inside, sitting on a curved bench, was a small teenage girl, anxiously twirling her padawan braid around her finger.

"Tanya!" Ahsoka cried, running to her friend.

"Ahsoka!" Tanya exclaimed, jumping up from the bench to hug Ahsoka. "It's been so long; how are you?" she asked. "Whoa," she gasped, seeing Ahsoka's new robes and second lightsaber. "You've grown."

"Yep," Ahsoka replied. "I'm even taller than you are now."

"Only because of your montrals," Tanya pointed out, motioning to the horn-like head-tails on top of Ahsoka's head.

"I'm taller than you are. You just don't want to admit it," Ahsoka teased.

Tanya realized Anakin was looking at them, and, remembering her manners, bowed and said, "Master Skywalker, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Anakin smiled and replied, "It's good to see you too, Tanya."

"Is Tanya the only other Jedi joining us on the mission?" Ahsoka questioned.

"No, I think a few other Jedi will be joining us." The door opened and revealed a familiar looking mirialan padawan.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka and Tanya cried out.

"Ahsoka, Tanya!" Barriss exclaimed, rushing over to greet her friends. "How are you?"

"Fine," Ahsoka replied. "I haven't done much since our last mission, though."

"Me neither," Tanya added.

"Nor I," Barriss commented.

"Well, you probably won't be bored with this mission," a familiar voice said behind them. They turned to see Master Kenobi and Yoda walk in. They bowed in respect and said, "Masters."

"Now, Anakin, why is it you never bowed to me?" Obi-Wan asked, teasing.

Anakin scowled playfully. "The mission?" he asked.

"Right." Obi-Wan activated the holoprojector, which showed a hologram of Mandalorian warriors in battle. "Death Watch has recently become reactive and we believe they are working with the Seperatists. The Mandalorian government has asked for our assistance and we intend to help them." He changed the hologram to a holomap of Concordia, Mandalore's moon. "We believe we have located the Death Watch base at an abandoned factory on Concordia," Obi-Wan continued, zooming the holomap in on a large factory complex.

"To confirm Death Watch's whereabouts, the padawan's mission, will be," Master Yoda said. "Once the padawan's have confirmed if Death Watch's base is at the factory, Anakin and I will lead the troops in the assault on the base."

"Master," Tanya interrupted. "With all do respect, if Death Watch is alerted to our presence, they could be allowed to escape."

"Agree with you, we do," Yoda replied. "To destroy Death Watch's transports, your mission will also be."

"Yes, Master," Tanya said bowing again. "We won't let you down."

Yoda nodded, as though he expected this. "See, we shall. May the Force be with you."


	2. Death Watch: Part 2

Death Watch: Part 2

The Jedi shuttle landed on Mandalore. Duchess Satine was waiting along with some of her personal bodyguards and the new Prime Minister of Mandalore, Aris. "Duchess Satine," Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan said, bowing. Satine smiled.

"It's wonderful to see you all," Satine replied. "But I don't believe we've met," she pointed out, looking at Tanya and Barriss.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Duchess Satine," Tanya and Barriss greeted her, bowing.

"I'm Barriss."

"And I am Tanya."

"Well, it is wonderful to meet you too," Satine smiled.

"I wish our arrival wasn't under such circumstances," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes," Prime Minister Aris interrupted. He was a tall, bald man with a hooked nose who looked like a bald vulture. "Death Watch is getting out of hand again."

"We believe we have found their base," Anakin cut in. "We'll be sending the padawans to confirm their presence before we start the assault."

"One slight problem with your plan, Master Jedi," Prime Minister Aris interrupted again. "No off-worlders are allowed to have weapons in their possession."

"I am working on getting permits for them," Duchess Satine cut in. "But it might take some time."

"Time that we might not have," Obi-Wan pointed out. "The padawans will go ahead and we will join them once we have the permits."

"Very well," Prime Minister Aris frowned. "Give your lightsabers to your pilot and tell him to fly out into Mandalore's orbit. You will stay here until we have the permits while the padawans go ahead." They obliged. Once the Jedi's shuttle had taken off, the Mandalorian transport took its place.

"Be careful, Ahsoka," Anakin warned. "May the Force be with you."

Ahsoka smiled. "May the Force be with you as well, Master."

She bowed to her master and joined her friends on the transport to Concordia, and to their mission.


	3. Death Watch: Part 3

Death Watch: Part 3

The Mandalorian transport landed on Concordia. The ship landed on a mountain and Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya exited the ship. "The factory is just beyond the mountain, Sir," the captain said. "This is as far as we can take you without possibly alerting Death Watch to you arrival."

"Thank you, Captain," Tanya replied. "You may return to Mandalore, we don't know how long we'll be."

"Yes, sir," the captain said. "Good luck," he called out to them as they walked away. Tanya turned to him, smiling and shaking her head gently.

"There is no such thing as luck, Captain." Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya took off, climbing over the mountain to find a lookout spot. They settled themselves on a cliff, overlooking the factory in the valley below. They took out their electrobinoculars and started scanning the factory complex for any signs of Death Watch.

"Well, this is taking _forever_," Ahsoka complained.

"Patience," Tanya told her. "We'll find something soon."

"Tanya, we've been at it for an hour," Ahsoka cried.

"Forty-Five minutes, actually," Tanya corrected her.

Ahsoka scowled, playfully. "Look, we're never going to find anything out here. Death Watch probably set up precautions to make sure no one could find their base from a distance. We need to get in close."

"We can't just barge into there without any idea what we're up against," Tanya argued.

"We can't just sit around here, doing nothing, either," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Barriss, back me up," Tanya asked.

"I agree with Ahsoka on this one," Barriss told her. Tanya frowned at her friends.

"Fine," she gave in. "I guess I'm out voted. But I'm telling you right now, I think this is a _very_ bad idea." Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya climbed down the cliff, up to the factory complex. When they opened the door to one of the warehouses, the door sounded oiled, like it had recently been used a lot. Not how you would expect a door to an abandoned factory to sound. "I have a _bad_ feeling about this," Tanya muttered as they went inside the factory warehouse.


	4. Death Watch: Part 4

Death Watch: Part 4

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya looked around the warehouse. It was _huge._ Crates were stacked halfway to the ceiling, which had chains hanging from it. A chain, when attached to the crates, could be controlled to lift and carry the crates anywhere in the warehouse. "There's a computer port," Ahsoka pointed out. "I can try to find any evidence of Death Watch activity through it."

"It's worth a try," Barriss agreed. They snuck over to the port; Tanya, however, stayed back hesitating.

"Coming, Tanya?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think I'll just stay behind and keep watch in case there's trouble, which there probably will be."

"Gee, thanks for the optimism," Ahsoka replied, sarcastically. Ahsoka and Barriss wandered back over to the computer port, just out of Tanya's sight. Ahsoka started hacking into the database, trying to find any trace of Death Watch's presence. Unfortunately, the computer was on the wrong setting and she accidentally activated a chain crate lift. The chain was pulled toward the ceiling and, again unfortunately, Tanya was standing on it. The hook that attached the crates to the chain latched itself onto Tanya's boot, and by the time Tanya noticed this, it was too late.

"Oh no," Tanya muttered, just as the chain pulled her off her feet. "WHOA!" Tanya shouted as she was pulled toward the ceiling by her ankle. "Ow," she muttered, after coming to a sudden stop. She shook her leg and kicked the hook, trying to free herself. _I could get out of this if I just had my lightsaber,_ Tanya thought bitterly. She kicked the chain again. She remained stuck. _I'd better call for help,_ she thought. "AHSOKA, BARRISS! I NEED A LITTLE HELP!" Ahsoka and Barriss ran into the warehouse, wildly searching for Tanya.

"TANYA!" Ahsoka cried, looking everywhere but up for her. "WHERE ARE YOU, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Up here," Tanya called to her.

Ahsoka and Barriss looked up. "Oops," Ahsoka said. "Sorry, I think I might have activated the lift, accidentally."

"Just get me down, please. The blood is rushing to my head."

Somewhere further away in the warehouse, there was the sound of a door opening. "Someone's coming," Barriss confirmed. "Hide!"

"Wait your just going to leave me hanging up here?" Tanya cried, panicking.

"Just stay there, be quiet, and don't move," Ahsoka instructed.

"Oh, easy for you to say!" Ahsoka and Barriss hid in some crates, while Tanya tried her best to keep still, but it was rather difficult to do that when you're suspended from the ceiling by your ankle.

Two Mandalorian warriors stalked in, as though they were searching for someone. "Security traced the hacker here. Someone tried to hack our database from this port."

Tanya suppressed a gasp. _Death Watch is here alright_, she thought. _And they know _we're_ here._


	5. Death Watch: Part 5

Death Watch: Part 5

_How are we going to get out of this?_ Tanya thought, staring at the mandalorian warriors, twenty feet below her. She looked at the crates Ahsoka and Barriss were hiding in. She could hardly see their eyes through the cracks between the lid and top of the crates that they had made to see what was happening. Tanya concentrated on their eyes and used the Force to talk to them. _What are we going to do?_ Tanya said to Ahsoka and Barriss through the Force.

Ahsoka and Barriss looked up at her and replied, _Don't worry, we'll handle this._ They carefully and silently opened their crates and snuck around the mandalorian warriors.

"I don't see any intruders," one warrior said to his partner.

"We'll have to check the security cameras and computer for proof, then," the second warrior instructed. They stalked over to the computer, out of sight. Tanya looked down at Ahsoka and Barriss, who looked like they were panicking.

_If they check the computer,_ Ahsoka told them through the Force, _then they'll know who we are and what we were looking for._

_What do we do, then?_ Tanya asked

_Leave that to me,_ Barriss replied. She lifted up a crate with the Force and threw it across the warehouse, making a lot of noise in the process.

"What was that?"

The mandalorian warriors ran back into the warehouse, searching everywhere for the source of the noise.

"It came from over there. Come on!" one warrior shouted, pointing across the warehouse, where the crate had landed. The two warriors rushed off in that direction.

_Are you insane?_ Ahsoka yelled at Barriss through the Force. _What did you do that for?_

_No, I'm not insane,_ Barriss answered. _And I did it to cause a distraction._

_Oh,_ Ahsoka said. _Sorry._

_It's ok,_ Barriss replied. _Just move over there. I have a plan._

Ahsoka and Barriss hiked over the mountain of crates and positioned themselves right above the mandalorian warriors.

"There's nothing here," one warrior pointed out. "Let's get back to the computer and see if we can find anything on it."

_NOW!_ Barriss shouted. Ahsoka leaped off of the mountain of crates, did a few somersaults in midair, and punched a warrior right in this back, knocking him out.

"HEY!" the second warrior shouted. He got out his blaster and aimed at Ahsoka, only to be knocked out by Barriss' flying kick.

"Good work," Barriss commented.

"You too," Ahsoka complimented.

"Uh, guys. I'd like to break this up, but could you please get me down. I can't feel my legs," Tanya called, still suspended by her ankle.

"Right, sorry!" Ahsoka replied. Ahsoka and Barriss walked over to the computer and Ahsoka got to work trying to get Tanya down. "That should do it," she said, pushing the last button. The lift dropped Tanya and she dropped to the floor, twenty feet below her.

"AAAHHHHH!" Tanya screamed as she fell to the floor with a huge THUD!

"Tanya? Are you ok?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ow."


	6. Death Watch: Part 6

Death Watch: Part 6

Ahsoka and Barriss ran to where Tanya had fallen. "Tanya!" Ahsoka exclaimed when they reached her. "Are you ok?"

"Sure," Tanya gasped. "If you describe _ok_ as, in extreme agony."

"Here," Barriss responded, helping her up.

"Thanks," Tanya replied. "But I'm still really stiff and I can't move my back. Am I supposed to feel that way?"

"I think I can help with that," Barriss volunteered. She pressed her fingertips into pressure points on Tanya's back and, immediately, the tension dissolved and Tanya's body relaxed.

"Much appreciated," Tanya thanked her, rubbing her neck.

"Don't mention it," Barriss told her. "To be frank, I'm surprised you didn't break anything."

"Yeah, well, I used the Force to cushion my fall but I still banged myself up pretty badly," Tanya stated, rolling her head to stretch her neck. She tilted her head to the side, in mid-roll, and looked over at the crates Ahsoka and Barriss had been hiding in. "Say, what exactly is in the crates you were hiding in?"

"I'm not exactly sure but it looked like bars of metal to me," Ahsoka answered.

"Metal?" Tanya asked, head still tilted to the side. Ahsoka and Barriss nodded.

"Excuse me," Tanya told them, straightening herself up and walking over to the crates. She opened a crate and brought out a bar of metal. She inspected it, running her finger over it, scratching it with her nail, and looking at it closely, before opening another crate and doing the same with a different bar of metal.

Ahsoka looked at Barriss, as though to say, _Do you have any idea what she's doing?  
><em>

Barriss shrugged.

They looked back at Tanya, who put down the last piece of metal and looked horrified, with her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide, and the color draining out of her face.

"Um, Tanya? Is something wrong?" Ahsoka inquired, looking confused. Tanya nodded.

"What is it?" Barriss questioned.

Tanya swallowed hard. "These are the metals used to make Mandalorian iron."

Barriss gasped. "But this means-"

"Yeah."

"But then, they might also be making it for-"

"Yes, that's what has me worried."

"Whoa, hold up," Ahsoka interrupted. Tanya and Barriss looked at her. "What's Mandalorian iron?" Barriss and Tanya glanced at each other nervously before answering.

"Mandalorian iron is the most lightsaber resistant metal in the entire galaxy," Tanya answered, grimly.

"This means it is the most effective metal used to block lightsaber strikes," Barriss interpreted.

Ahsoka gaped. "So, if Death Watch has materials used to make Mandalorian iron-"

"Then they are most likely _manufacturing_ Mandalorian iron."

"And if Death Watch is working with the Seperatists-"

"Then they might be _supplying_ the Seperatists with Mandalorian iron."

"Which they could use to make Mandalorian iron battle droids and Mandalorian iron armor for military officers, like Grievous and Ventress."

"Which would make the Seperatists _unstoppable_."

"But there's only one way to find out, for sure," Barriss noted. She pointed to the main factory building, which towered over the rest of the complex. "We'll have to go into the belly of the beast."

Tanya looked at the factory, before turning to Ahsoka and Barriss. "I _told_ you I had a bad feeling about this."


	7. Death Watch: Part 7

Death Watch: Part 7

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya snuck out of the warehouse and into the main factory building, being careful to not be seen. They climbed up the catwalk staircase to get a good view of the whole factory. It was small, at least compared to the droid factories on Geonosis. The factory seemed to be divided into several sections: smelting, pouring, cooling, and assembling. The smelting section had huge vats of liquid metal, which was then poured into part molds. The part molds then were cooled and the finished parts went to manufacturing. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya were able to make out droids assembling different types of battle droids and armor pieces, including components for Grievous' mechanical body.

"I can see parts for commando droids, destroyer droids, and MagnaGuards," Ahsoka listed, peering over at the manufacturing department.

"I think I know why Death Watch used an abandoned factory complex as their base," Barriss noted.

"Gee, you think," Tanya replied, sarcastically. She looked around the factory. "I don't understand. Factories make a lot of pollution, so how is it the mandalorian government hasn't noticed rising pollution levels?"

"I think there's your answer," Barriss answered, pointing at several large tanks labeled; _Caution. Highly toxic substance. To be deported._

"They're deporting their waste," Tanya said, disbelieving. "What next?"

"Wait," Ahsoka interrupted. "If they're deporting their waste, then when are they transporting the iron?"

"We can check," Barriss suggested, pointing to a computer port.

"Oh no. The last time we used the computer, we almost got caught," Tanya argued.

"Well, we aren't going to find out any other way," Barriss pointed out.

Tanya frowned, like she did when she knew she had lost an argument. "Fine, but make it quick and _be careful_."

Ahsoka, Barriss and Tanya snuck over to the computer port, keeping a look out for any Death Watch warriors. Ahsoka hacked into the computer while Barriss and Tanya kept look out. "The good news is that none of the transports containing the mandalorian iron products have left," Ahsoka told the group. Tanya and Barriss looked at one another in disbelief at their good luck. "The bad news is that the first transport leaves in an hour."

Barriss and Tanya gaped at her. "One hour?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait, do you think that you can cancel the transport or at least stall it a bit?"

"I think I can try," Ahsoka responded. She started hacking further into the database, when suddenly the screen went black. Alarms and sirens blared and red lights flashed as a droid's voice shouted through the speakers; _"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"_

Tanya turned to the group, glaring. "What did I tell you?"


	8. Death Watch: Part 8

Death Watch: Part 8

_"Intruder alert!"_ the siren blared. _"Intruder alert!"_

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Tanya asked. Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other, nervously. "You have no idea, do you?" Tanya concluded.

"The best option would be to hide until things settle down a little," Barriss suggested.

"Well, it's the only plan we have so let's go," Ahsoka pointed out. The group went back down to the ground level of the factory to find a place to hide. They walked away from the assembly plant, into a hallway, and hid in a supply closet. Hardly a moment later, two mandalorian warriors stalked into the hall, their blasters drawn and eyes scanning for danger.

"There was a second break in security, inside the factory," one warrior said. "The first two didn't stop the threat, what ever it is."

"Let's just check this hall and move on to the armory," the second warrior replied. "We'll find out what happened later." The warriors split up, searching opposite sides of the hall. Tanya looked at Ahsoka and Barriss in the barely lit closet.

_Do you think mind tricks will work on them?_ Tanya inquired through the Force.

_I doubt it_, Ahsoka replied. _The mandalorian police I fought were_ _trained to resist Jedi mind tricks, and they weren't even trained to take on Jedi. I'm pretty sure that Death Watch can resist it._

_Then what should we do?_ Barriss questioned.

Ahsoka looked around the closet and smiled. _I think I have an idea. _The Death Watch warriors came to the end of the hall, where the supply closet was. They opened it and inside was a bunch of cleaning supplies.

"This hall is clear. Let's move onto the next," one of the warriors said. Suddenly, Tanya appeared from out of nowhere, and gripped the shoulder of one of the warriors. He made a sound of surprise and fell to the floor, unconscious. His partner just pulled out his blaster when Tanya kicked him right in the head, knocking him out.

"You know, you could have saved one for us," Ahsoka commented, coming out of the rafters.

"Well, you and Barriss got the last two, while you left me hanging from the roof," Tanya pointed out.

"Good point, but Barriss and I get the next two," Ahsoka smiled. "Say, where is Barriss?"

"Up here." Ahsoka and Tanya turned to see Barriss, halfway stuck inside an air vent. "Little help?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka and Tanya ran to her and helped pull her out of the small vent. "Thanks," she replied. "It felt weird though. The vents almost felt padded, like someone lined it with board."

"They probably made them smaller to stop people from sneaking around in them," Ahsoka assumed. "But we shouldn't have any trouble fitting inside."

"Yeah, well, I'm a _lot_ older and bigger, so had a bit of trouble."

Ahsoka looked curiously at her. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

_"Twenty-one?"_

Barriss shrugged. "You asked."

Ahsoka turned to Tanya. "Please tell me you aren't as old."

"I'm seventeen now."

Ahsoka looked at her friends, disbelievingly. "Well, I officially feel alone. I'm only fourteen."

"Don't you listen to Master Yoda, Ahsoka. 'Size matters not' and it's the same with age. What matters most is experience and that's something you have a lot of."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Tanya."

"No need to thank me but we'd better get going to the Death Watch armory."

"Why?"

"I have an idea."


	9. Death Watch: Part 9

Death Watch: Part 9

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya crept through the halls and into the Death Watch Armory. Tanya looked around, opening the crates that held fuel cells, detonators, and explosives. She groaned and shook her head. "There isn't enough," she murmured.

"Enough of what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Enough explosives," Tanya answered.

"For what?"

"My plan." Ahsoka was about to ask why she needed explosives for her plan, when her communicator started beeping. She activated it and Anakin's voice came out.

"Ahsoka, we have the permits. Obi-Wan and I are waiting outside the factory, with the clones. Where are you and is Death Watch here?"

"We're inside the factory but we've got a few situations. We know Death Watch is here and that they're manufacturing Mandalorian iron for themselves and the Seperatists," Ahsoka informed him.

"That complicates things," Obi-Wan's voice said. "When did the first shipment leave?"

"Thankfully, the first shipment hasn't left yet but it leaves in less than an hour," Barriss chimed in.

"Then we had better begin the attack if we're going to stop the shipment in time," Anakin's voice suggested.

"Master Skywalker, with all due respect, if Death Watch is attacked then they would likely launch the transport, regardless if it has the full shipment of Mandalorian iron or not," Tanya pointed out.

"And if the Seperatists get Mandalorian iron, it will lead to the deaths of many Jedi and clones," Obi-Wan added.

"Well then, how do we take care of that problem?" Anakin questioned.

"I _was_ thinking that Ahsoka, Barriss, and I could bomb the Mandalorian iron transports, Death Watch transports, and the factory while you and Master Kenobi created a diversion," Tanya explained.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan. Why do you sound doubtful?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"I was planning to use Death Watch's explosives supply to destroy their transports, facilities, and factory, but I just realized there isn't enough to destroy them all."

"Then we'll have to make some sacrifices. I suggest you bomb the Mandalorian iron factory and transports. That way, we can at least keep the Seperatists from getting Mandalorian iron," Obi-Wan instructed.

"Why don't they just come back here to get their lightsabers and some explosives?" Anakin asked.

"There's no time. We'll have to make do with what we have. Can you destroy the Mandalorian iron factory and transports?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, Master. We won't let you down," Ahsoka assured him.

"I trust you, Snips. Be careful and when you're done, you can join us in the attack. Hopefully, we'll be able to stop the Seperatists from getting Mandalorian iron and bring down Death Watch," Anakin concluded. "May the Force be with you." Ahsoka switched the communicator off before turning to Barriss and Tanya.

"Well, we have less than an hour to destroy a factory and several transports while trying not to get caught by an extremely dangerous terrorist group that already suspects that something is wrong. Is it just me or is this a recipe for disaster?"


	10. Death Watch: Part 10

Death Watch: Part 10

"Well, we don't have a lot of time so we'd better get started," Tanya stated, pulling some backpacks out of a crate. "Here," she said, tossing the packs to Ahsoka and Barriss. "We can use these to carry the explosives. We'd better start filling."

It took them three minutes to completely fill the packs with all the detonators, charges, fuel cells, and explosives they could fit, but Tanya worried that it wasn't enough to destroy the factory and Mandalorian iron transports. After the packs were filled to the brim with the explosives, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya made their way back to the center of the factory. Being more careful than ever to not be seen, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya threw the explosives onto the molten mandalorian iron vats, pouring machinery, cooling chambers, and assembly machinery.

"Well, we finished the ground floor, so it's time to rig the catwalk," Ahsoka suggested. Tanya frowned. By then they had used a considerable amount of their available explosives and they still had to rig the mandalorian iron transports.

"Then, we'd better hurry and only use the minimum amount of explosives needed," Tanya instructed. They climbed the stairway leading to the catwalk but unknown to any of them, the top of Tanya's pack was undone and one of the detonators fell out of her pack and dropped down the stairs, making a huge metallic _CLANG!_ on every stair it hit.

"HEY, YOU!" a mandalorian warrior shouted, running toward them with several warriors right behind him.

"RUN!" Barriss yelled, sprinting up the stairs.

Ahsoka took off after her but Tanya yelled, "Wait!" and ran back down the stairs, picking up the fallen bomb before running back up to join Ahsoka and Barriss. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya threw more detonators on the catwalk, as well as the lifts, machinery, and every bit of the roof they could reach. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya were halfway across the catwalk when more warriors blocked off the other side and the ones who had followed them up blocked they way they had come up. In other words, they were trapped.

"Are the charges set?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah," Ahsoka answered.

"Then activate them," Tanya told her.

"Explode the building with all of us inside along with the remainder of our explosives! Are you _insane_?" Ahsoka exclaimed.  
>Tanya frowned like she was thinking, then held up her hand, making a small space between her thumb and her index finger.<p>

"A little," Ahsoka interpreted, disbelieving.

"Trust me," Tanya pleaded.

Ahsoka looked at Tanya's desperate face and brought out the activator on her wrist. _I hope we live to regret this,_ Ahsoka thought. She closed her eyes and activated the explosives.


	11. Death Watch: Part 11

Death Watch: Part 11

_BOOM!_

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya covered their heads to shield themselves from the explosions, while holding onto the catwalk rail to keep themselves from falling over the edge. "Run!" a mandalorian warrior yelled. He and the rest of the warriors sprinted down the stairs, trying to reach an exit while dodging the explosions. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya tried to follow them, but the catwalk shook with every step they took.

"We're never going to make it to the other side," Barriss said.

"Well, we aren't getting out any other way," Tanya replied. She started inching her way toward the stairs, being careful to keep the catwalk stable. Ahsoka and Barriss followed her and they had almost made it to the staircase, when Barriss stepped on a weak link on the catwalk that Ahsoka and Tanya were on, as well. The catwalk, suddenly, gave way and the girls started to slide down it, and toward a vat of molten mandalorian iron. They screamed as they tried to stop themselves from falling to their deaths. At the last moment, Ahsoka and Barriss were able to grab onto the rails of the catwalk. Tanya was just barely able to grab onto it, but still had more than half her body hanging off of the catwalk, a few feet away from falling to a fiery, painful death.

"What do we do, now?" Ahsoka asked.

"If we move any more, the whole catwalk might collapse," Barriss pointed out.

"I'm thinking," Tanya told them. She peered all around the warehouse, through the thick, black smoke and stopped at the roof. "Get ready," she instructed.

"For what?" Ahsoka and Barriss asked together.

"Watch," Tanya replied and flipped herself back on top of the catwalk, before leaping off and grabbing hold of a chain lift that was hanging from the roof. The chain dropped from her weight and she swung to another chain lift, then another, until she reached the opposite catwalk. She kicked the window open and swung herself outside, onto a fire escape. "Well, are you coming or not?" she inquired.

Ahsoka looked at Barriss, who shrugged and said, "Better than falling in that vat." Ahsoka and Barriss carefully stood up and leaped off of the catwalk, just as it collapsed. They grabbed the chains and swung to safety, joining Tanya on the walkway.

"Well, that was close," Ahsoka commented.

"Very," Barriss agreed.

"Well," Tanya said, raising her backpack higher on her shoulders. "We'd better go. We still have a job to do."


	12. Death Watch: Part 12

Death Watch: Part 12

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya ran down the stairwell, trying to reach an exit. "See anything?" Tanya asked, searching desperately for some sign of an exit.

"A whole lot of black smoke," Ahsoka shouted back, over the crash of the falling machinery and the roar of the burning fires. The air was indeed mostly smoke and it was becoming difficult to see twenty feet in front of them.

"We need to keep moving," Barriss pointed out, as part of the stairwell that they had just been on gave away and fell into the burning hot debris below. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya ran down the stairs, jumping down them two and three at a time. Suddenly, a shot zoomed past Barriss' head and the padawans crouched under the railing, peering through the smoke to find their attackers.

"Over there!" a mandalorian warrior yelled at his companions. Several warriors seemed to have returned to the smoldering factory to find and finish off the Jedi. Most were on the catwalks still standing, with jetpacks ready just in case the catwalks gave away. The remainder of the warriors were on the clear ground, searching for the Jedi. The mandalorian warriors used the scopes on their oxygen-filled helmets to peer through the smoke to find the Jedi. The snipers fired at the Jedi from the catwalks and the catwalk collapsed from under their feet. They jumped and landed, kneeling on the floor. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya ran toward an exit but were quickly surrounded by the warriors on the ground floor. Surrounded by the Death Watch warriors in the middle of the collapsing factory, with snipers' blaster rifles trained on them, things were looking grim.

"Prepared to go down fighting?" Tanya whispered to her friends.

"To the death," Ahsoka answered, Barriss nodding slightly. Then, Death Watch charged.  
>Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya stood back-to-back, literally having each other's backs. Ahsoka kicked a warrior down and Barriss pushed another back with the Force. The girls backflipped away to avoid getting shot by the snipers and threw debris at them with the Force, stopping the oncoming shots. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya continued to fend off the warriors, dodging their shots while pulling their blasters away with the Force.<p>

When the warriors realized their blasters had no affect, they brought out thermal detonators, primed and ready to throw. A warrior threw his behind the girls and they had to backflip away to avoid getting hit by the blast. Before the warriors could throw the rest of their detonators, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya charged. Barriss twisted her body in the air and kicked a warrior in the head, while Ahsoka swept her leg around the floor, knocking another warrior off his feet. Tanya kicked a warrior in the chest, then threw him against the wall with the Force where he slipped to the floor unconscious.

Once a few of the warriors had been knocked out, the trio looked around the smoldering factory surveying the damage they had caused and assessing whether they need to do any more, when more warriors Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya ran deeper into the damaged factory. They ran on the conveyor belt, ducking under demolished machinery, trying to find another way out. Finally, they found one. In the middle of the factory roof, was a large hole, with several low hanging chain lifts near it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ahsoka asked, just as a few warriors appeared behind them. Tanya threw a detonator on a vat still full of molten mandalorian iron. The detonator blew a hole in the vats' side and the warriors retreated, for the fear of being scalded to death. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya leaped onto broken machinery to boost themselves high enough to reach the chain lifts easily.

They jumped on the chains, gripping the chains with their legs and pulling themselves up. They reached the ceiling and flipped themselves onto the rafters. But before they could reach the hole, some warriors used their jetpacks to reach the rafters. They trained their blasters at the padawans, moving in for the kill. Suddenly, Tanya grabbed the first warrior's blaster, elbowed him, and flipped him off the beam. As the warrior fell, Tanya used the Force to slow down the warriors' descent, so he did not die on impact. The second warrior, surprised by his comrade's fall, turned his gun on Tanya, but she backflipped, kicking the blaster out of his hands and catching it in the air. She threw the blaster to the side and the warrior charged at her, only to be kicked in the head and fall like his friend, Tanya again slowing down his descent. The remaining warriors inside the factory started firing at the padawans, regardless of the fact they saved their fellow warriors' lives.

"Well, I see no point in staying here," Tanya said to Ahsoka and Barriss. They flipped on a metal bar hanging from the roof before flipping through the hole onto the roof. Barriss ran to the edge and looked down.

"How are going to get down? There's no fire escape," Barriss questioned.

"Who says we need a fire escape," Tanya replied. She walked backward a bit, before breaking into a run and leaping over the edge of the building. She slowed her fall down through the Force and rolled when she landed. "Coming?" she called, straightening up.

Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "On the count of three?"

Barriss nodded.

"One." Ahsoka and Barriss walked backward a bit. "Two." They got into a running position. "Three!" They sprinted toward the edge of the building, jumped, and landed on their feet.

"Nice landing," Tanya complimented.

"Thanks," Ahsoka and Barriss said. Suddenly, the factory behind them exploded and they ducked while covering their heads to shield themselves from the flying debris.

"Well, I think we did a pretty through job in destroying the factory. Don't you agree?" Ahsoka replied.

Barriss and Tanya smiled.

Barriss pulled the straps of her pack higher on her shoulders before saying, "Come on. We still have a job to do."


	13. Death Watch: Part 13

Death Watch: Part 13

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya observed the landing pad from the top of a building. "It's a _lot_ bigger than I thought it would be," Tanya stated. It was _massive,_ the size of a droid transport. It was still being loaded with storage containers, containing the mandalorian iron armor.

"We should probably check if we have enough explosives," Ahsoka pointed out. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya took the burned backpacks from their shoulders and opened them. They frowned when they looked at the few remaining bombs lining the bottom of their packs, less than a dozen bombs all together.

"It isn't enough," Barriss voiced. Tanya sighed.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"No," Ahsoka said. Barriss and Tanya looked at her. "There's enough."

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"If we can place the bombs on the engine with enough fuel cells, then we should be able to ground it," Ahsoka explained.

"But to do that-" Barriss started.

"We'd need to get inside," Ahsoka finished.

"Where there are probably a dozen warriors waiting for us," Tanya added.

"Look, I don't like this plan any more than you do, but it's a risk we're going to have to take. If we don't destroy this transport then dozens of Jedi and clones will likely die because of it," Ahsoka pointed out.

Tanya nodded and looked at Barriss. "We have to do this."

Barriss nodded.

"We'd better hurry, then," Ahsoka replied. The padawans jumped down the building and snuck behind some crates on the landing pad. They waited until the warriors who were loading the crates had their backs turned before sneaking onto the ship. They carefully made their way to the engine room, checking around every corner for mandalorian warriors. Once they got to the engine room, they placed their bombs next to fuel cells and set them for a few minutes.

"Well, the job's half done," Tanya realized, optimistically.

Barriss smiled. "Now for the hard part."

"Oh, so destroying the factory wasn't hard enough?" Ahsoka asked.

"Now we have to get out without anyone knowing we'd been here," Barriss pointed out. "And that means, unlike last time, we _can't_ be seen."

"Well, I suggest we get going because those bombs are going to blow, and soon," Tanya told them.

"Good point," Ahsoka replied. The padawans crept out of the engine room and started creeping through the halls, toward the exit. They were only a few halls away when-

"Hey, YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya tore through the hallways, running away from their pursuer. But, suddenly, they made a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end.

"There!" Tanya shouted, pointing to an air vent. She opened it with the Force and dove into it, Ahsoka right behind her. But when Barriss tried to follow, she didn't fit.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka and Tanya cried.

"Go on ahead, I'll be fine."

"We aren't leaving you."

"I'll be fine. I'll meet you outside. Trust me!"

Ahsoka and Tanya frowned, looking at each other. "Alright. But, be careful."

"You too." Ahsoka and Tanya kept crawling through the vent, until they reached an opening to a hallway that led straight to the door. Ahsoka and Tanya bust out of the vent and ran outside.

"Hey, you! STOP!" a warrior yelled and almost instantly, Ahsoka and Tanya were surrounded by five, heavily armored mandalorian warriors.

"Think we can take them?" Tanya questioned.

"What do you think?" Ahsoka answered, smiling. The warriors were out before they knew what hit them. Ahsoka and Tanya kicked, flipped, stunned, and knocked out the warriors within moments.

"Where is she?" Ahsoka asked, anxiously searching for Barriss.

"She'll be here," Tanya reassured her.

"Watch yourself," Ahsoka warned Tanya, kicking a warrior behind Tanya off his feet.

"You too," Tanya retaliated, throwing a box at a warrior behind Ahsoka.

_BOOM!_

The transport behind them exploded into a fiery inferno. Ahsoka and Tanya were blasted back from the explosion, but not severely injured.

"Where's Barriss?" Tanya asked, getting back on her feet almost immediately.

"Barriss? BARRISS!" Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs.

But there was no answer.

"No, she can't-she can't be-!"

"Ahsoka, it's no use. I don't think she's coming back."

"No, No!" Ahsoka moaned.

Ahsoka and Tanya searched in vain for some sign of Barriss.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. She's gone."


	14. Death Watch: Part 14

Death Watch: Part 14

Ahsoka and Tanya continued to search the wreckage for some sign of Barriss.

_Barriss _cannot_ be dead,_ Ahsoka thought. _She just can't!_

Ahsoka and Tanya continued to look until Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walked up. "Ahsoka, Tanya are you two alright? Where's Barriss?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka and Tanya looked at each other, lost for words and pained expressions on both their faces.

"Oh no," Obi-Wan breathed, reading their expressions.

Tanya swallowed before explaining. "We set the bombs and tried to get out. Death Watch caught us, but Ahsoka and I were able get away through the vents. Barriss was too big so she had to go the long way. The bombs blew before she could make it out." Ahsoka and Tanya both hung their heads, mourning the loss of their friend. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, faces grim.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Tanya. Barriss will be missed," Obi-Wan replied. "But we shouldn't forget her sacrifice."

"I couldn't agree more, Master Kenobi," Tanya said, finally lifting her head.

"Death Watch is evacuating, as we speak," Obi-Wan told them. "But, it may take them a while to get their transports off the ground. We suspect that they're abandoning the mandalorian iron but we promised the mandalorian government we'd help them take care of Death Watch."

"So, our plan is for you two to sneak on board the main transports, set some bombs, and ground them," Anakin added. Ahsoka and Tanya glanced at each other before answering.

"I believe that Barriss would have wanted us to complete our mission," Tanya voiced.

"I think so too. But, I wouldn't feel right if we didn't at least find Barriss' body," Ahsoka agreed.

"We'll send a squad to search for her body. Don't worry, we'll find her," Anakin told them.

"But, if your going to destroy the transports, you'd better get moving," Obi-Wan instructed. He and Anakin gave them clone trooper backpack filled to the brim with explosives. They called for a squad to search for Barriss' body before running off to distract Death Watch while the padawans destroy the transports. Tanya pulled the backpack higher on her shoulders before turning to Ahsoka.

"Well, in Barriss' own words, 'We still have a job to do.'"


	15. Death Watch: Part 15

Death Watch: Part 15

Ahsoka and Tanya scanned the area around the main transport, checking the security. "Now all we have to do is wait for my master's distraction," Ahsoka told Tanya. A huge explosion went off in the distance. "And I believe that was it," Ahsoka confirmed. "Let's go."

Ahsoka and Tanya crept up to the transport, hiding behind crates. Most of the Death Watch warriors had abandoned the transport, going to help fight the Republic troops. However, some had stayed behind to guard the transport.

_How are we going to take care of them without telling them all we're here? _Ahsoka asked Tanya through the Force.

_Leave that to me_, Tanya replied. She carefully lifted up a crate with the Force and threw it to the opposite side of the landing pad, making a huge _CRASH!_ when it landed.

"Over there!" a warrior shouted, running to find the intruders with the others right behind him.  
>Tanya motioned for Ahsoka to follow her as she snuck onto the transport. Once they were inside, they practically sprinted to the engine room. After reaching the engine room, they set all the bombs with the timers on for only a few minutes, before running toward the exit. But before they could even get to the door, three mandalorian warriors blocked it.<p>

"Thought we'd fall for that one again, didn't you _Jedi_," the leader said, saying Jedi as though it was the nastiest curse he could think of.

"We were definitely hoping for it," Tanya responded, backing away while keeping her voice and face perfectly calm. "Listen, those bombs are going to go off in a moment and if we stay here, we're dead. So, I suggest we all run outside and finish up this fight out there."

"Nice try, Jedi, but we were willing to die for Death Watch the moment we signed up. And I think the Jedi are probably desperate for padawans, especially after what happened to your friend."

Tanya frowned. "Then we'll have to do it the hard way," she stated, before back flipping and kicking the warrior in the head. He stumbled backward but regained his balance, training his blaster on her. But before he could pull the trigger, Ahsoka Force pushed him out of the room, into the warriors behind him. They went down but got back up almost as quickly. Tanya leaped at them, grabbed the doorframe, and used it to swing kick the warriors. They fell back and got out their blasters, shooting at Ahsoka and Tanya. Ahsoka and Tanya sidestepped the shots and Force pushed them further down the hall. The warriors continued to fire at them, so to get down the hall and _not_ get blasted to bits, Ahsoka and Tanya jumped from one wall to another until they had gotten past the warriors. By the time the warriors turned to them, Ahsoka and Tanya were sprinting down the hall, heading for the exit. The warriors got up and ran after them, only to find the hallway that led outside to be _empty_.

"They're probably outside. Move!" the leader of the warriors, running out of the transport. Once the warriors ran outside, Tanya and Ahsoka jumped down from the ceiling and Force pushed them into some crates, knocking them unconscious. Tanya turned to Ahsoka.

"Well, at least we all made it out in one piece," she commented.

"Freeze!"

Ahsoka and Tanya turned, to find several mandalorian warriors behind them. "Hands up!"

Ahsoka and Tanya slowly raised their hands, while Ahsoka muttered, "Why is it that no matter what, we always get caught?"

Suddenly, there was a massive_ BOOM!_ Tanya felt herself blown backward by the force of the explosion, before everything went black.


	16. Death Watch: Epilogue

Death Watch: Epilogue

Tanya woke up to find herself in a medical station. _Again_. She blinked her eyes open to see it clearly, and saw Ahsoka in the bed next to her own with Master Skywalker sitting next to her. She sat up in her bed, relieved to_ not_ have a headache like the last time she was there, looking at Ahsoka. "Is she alright?" Tanya asked, concerned. Anakin jumped.

"You're awake," he said, surprised. Tanya nodded in reply. Anakin turned back to Ahsoka.

"The doctor says she'll be fine once she wakes up. But I don't expect that she will for a few hours," Anakin replied just as Ahsoka's eyes fluttered and opened. Tanya turned back to Anakin, eyebrows raised. "Ok, I was wrong," Anakin admitted, hands raised in defeat. Ahsoka blinked before turning to her master.

"Hey, Master. What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not much, Snips. Good to see you awake."

Ahsoka turned to Tanya. "Hi, Tanya. How are you?"

Tanya shrugged. "Better than I was after our last mission together," Tanya told her. "You?"

"I'm fine," Ahsoka answered. "Though I'm starting wonder why is it that every time we have a mission together, we end up in the medical station?"

Tanya laughed. Then, a look of shock and surprise spread across her face. "Is something wrong, Tanya?" Ahsoka inquired.

"No. I just realized I laughed. I haven't laughed in a while."

Ahsoka thought about this. Truthfully, she couldn't remember the last time _she _laughed. _It's the war_, Ahsoka realized. _There's not a lot to laugh about with all the suffering and deaths.  
><em>That's when Ahsoka realized who wasn't with them.

"Did you find Barriss' body?" Ahsoka questioned, sadly. Tanya looked like she couldn't believe that Barriss was gone.

"Barriss is fine," Anakin responded. "She was close to dead when we found her, but she'll live. The doctors are treating her right now." Ahsoka and Tanya looked at each other gleefully before asking about their mission.

"Well, the Seperatists, thankfully, didn't get a ounce of Mandalorian Iron from Death Watch, and Death Watch's main evacuation transport was destroyed And, judging by the damage you caused, it'll be a while before Death Watch can get back on it's feet," Anakin told them.

"So our mission was a success?" Tanya questioned. Anakin nodded. Ahsoka and Tanya looked at each other, ecstatic.

"Well, once you two get back on your feet, Tanya, you'll be headed back to your ship and Master Yoda will give you your mission. Ahsoka, we'll rendezvous with Admiral Yularen and the rest of the fleet."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka and Tanya said, getting out of their beds. Ahsoka and Tanya turned to each other as Anakin left the room.

"I guess this is good-bye," Tanya realized. "It was a pleasure working with with you, Ahsoka."

"It was my privilege," Ahsoka replied, hugging her. "I hope we see each other again soon."

"I do too," Tanya added. They broke apart and shook hands. "Good-Bye, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is the end of "Death Watch." I _really_ hope you liked it. My next story will be called, "The Final Battle." Thank you and please review!**


End file.
